<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Again by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993216">Ghost Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Ghost AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Political RPF - US 19th c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Sorry again, aaron burr was also bisexual, angelica is a BAMF, he was a mess, he was actually, i live for cliff hangers, im done now, im just adding tags to add tags, implied bisexual lincoln, more cliffhanger, sorry - Freeform, theres more but im shitty at explaining, theres something between mads and jefferson, they all were, this is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read others in series first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Ghost AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They check the newspapers every day for a mention of John Laurens. They wait. On April 21st, someone named Jack Laurie is pronounced dead. He apparently died on the 18th. Hamilton takes one look at the name and his face collapses.<br/>
Peggy asks, “What is wrong, Alex?”<br/>
“Nothing, Peggy,” Alex responds. “But the name of Jack Laurie… it must be my John.”</p><p>On the 28th of April, Jack Laurie shows up. He has no one to meet him here, so he might as well wander around, wait for his brother. He misses Alexander, even though he would have no way of knowing who he is. He realizes that he never asked his brother his actual name. But he does remember the face, although it is fading in his mind. He watches the newspapers, not knowing that across the town, his old friends are doing the same. “Jack!” someone calls, “Jack Laurie?”<br/>
“Who is it?” he calls back, because maybe it is his Alexander. But his hopes are dashed.<br/>
“Major John White. It is good - nay - sad to see you here. I am assuming you died of infection?”<br/>
“Sadly. Not how I wanted to die, of course.”<br/>
“Wait - John? Major John White from the Revolution? Died in the Chew Burning?”<br/>
“The very same. Who were you?”<br/>
“Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens. Died just after the war ended; still bitter about it; but can’t control the shitty mail service.”<br/>
“No, you cannot. Thankfully, it has gotten better, since it took about 3 days for your death to be reported, instead of the two or three weeks like last time.<br/>
“True.” They wait around, meeting more and more soldiers who have died in this war. New York City is full of ghosts at this time, so the ghosts limits are expanded to all of New York. On April 15, 1865, the president is assassinated. On April 25, he joins the ghosts roaming around New York. On May 9, the war officially ends. </p><p>	Hamilton and his friends run into Lincoln, who is talking to a brown haired man who looks a lot like Laurens, except he’s shorter. “Well, Mr. President, who is this?”<br/>
“Mr. Hamilton?”<br/>
“Yes. These are my friends, Angelica Schuyler Church-”<br/>
“Excuse me, Alexander, I think we can introduce ourselves,” she nods at Lincoln. “I am Angelica Schuyler Church, resident scary sister.”<br/>
They all introduce themselves, with Lincoln gaping at Washington and looking ready to scream at Madison and Jefferson.<br/>
Then Lincoln introduces the man he was talking to, “One Major John White.”<br/>
“White? Didn’t you die at the Chew Burning?” asks Hamilton.<br/>
“I was reincarnated as John White. Died, like Laurie, in the first battle of the Civil War, taking a message to Laurie’s commander that he was wounded.”<br/>
“Laurie? Jack Laurie?” Hamilton frantically asks.<br/>
“The very same. Laurie, get over here!”<br/>
“What do you want, White?” a person who seems to be Laurie calls.<br/>
“Some guy named Hamilton. He’s asking about you.”<br/>
“Wait, Hamilton?”<br/>
He turns and sees Hamilton. Both faces are lit up with absolute joy. Then Laurie leaps onto Hamilton and kisses him. And oh shit, they did that in front of everyone. Laurie transforms back into Laurens.<br/>
Lincoln just laughs. Madison and Jefferson, well, they look quite traumatized. Angelica looks ready to bitch-slap Hamilton.<br/>
“What the fuck, Hamilton? Trying to break Eliza’s heart again?” asks Angelica.<br/>
“She knew. Wait, none of you knew except for Eliza? And the General?”<br/>
“How does the General know?” asks Peggy.<br/>
“We… might have locked ourselves in a closet,” says Laurens.<br/>
“Wait, Laurens? How did you, ya know, become Laurens again?” asks Eliza. Then she turns to Lincoln, who is still laughing. “Mr. President, I mean no disrespect, but why are you laughing?”<br/>
“Just thinking,” says Lincoln, although there is clearly more to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry it's been so long. I've had class and little time to post. I will be more active from December 21 to January 3, since that is my winter break.<br/>Stay safe and wear a mask!</p><p>Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>